Visiting Santa
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie take the children to the mall so they can sit on Santa's lap. Find out if the kids had a fun experience! I hope you enjoy the story! I love reviews:


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

**Visiting Santa**

Today was going to be a fun day for Jasmine because Jackie and Nick were taking her and her four month old baby brother Houston to the mall so they could sit on Santa's lap.

Jasmine was super excited. "Anta" Jasmine kept saying over and over.

"Yep we're going to see Santa." Jackie said as she finished dressing Jasmine in her new pretty green Christmas dress.

Nick was in the baby's nursery dressing Houston in adorable formal baby outfit.

Jackie had seen both the dress and the outfit a couple days earlier at the mall and she knew the kids would look adorable in them. She decided that's what they should wear when they got their picture taken with Santa.

Soon the family was out the door.

To the couple's surprise there was no line to see Santa so Jasmine immediately went and climbed on his lap while Jackie carried the baby and sat him on his lap also.

"Petty" Jasmine said as she gently touched Santa's long white beard.

Houston on the other hand did not have as pleasant of a reaction to ol' Santa, he took one look at him, made a horrible face and started screaming his little head off.

"Houden shhhh" Jasmine said giving her baby brother an annoyed look as she covered her ears.

Nick and Jackie couldn't help it, they both burst into laughter.

The photographer did the best she could to get Houston to smile but he just kept crying. She took a picture anyway.

After the picture was taken Jackie immediately went and grabbed Houston off of Santa's lap.

"It's alright sweetheart, it's alright. Did Santa scare you?" Jackie asked in a comforting voice as she rocked Houston back and forth.

Houston eventually calmed down.

"What's your name cutie?" Santa asked Jasmine.

"Damine" Jasmine said with a grin.

"Jasmine?" Santa asked looking at Nick and Nick smiled and nodded.

"Alright Jasmine, what do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked.

"Mama" Jasmine replied.

"Your mama, what else?"

"Dada" she said.

"Oh that poor little girl wants a mommy and daddy for Christmas, she must be an orphan." A lady standing behind Nick and Jackie whispered to the other lady that was with her.

Nick turned around "No, she's not an orphan." He said with a smile.

"How do you know?" The lady asked, sounding genuinely concerned about Jasmine's wellbeing.

Nick's smile got a little bigger "I know because we are her parents." He answered.

"Oh, good." The lady said with a chuckle.

Nick turned back around so he could see Jasmine again, she was still on Santa's lap and she showed no sign of wanting to leave.

"What else do you want for Christmas?"

"House" Jasmine said.

"What do you think she means by house?" Nick whispered in Jackie's ear.

"I'm not sure, but the other day we were at the store and she saw a dollhouse she really liked, maybe I'll get her that for Christmas." Jackie said.

"Good idea." Nick said.

"What else would you like?" Santa asked.

"Tucker." Jasmine responded excitedly.

She had just spotted a huge bucket of candy canes that was sitting next to Santa.

Santa laughed,

"here you go." He said as he handed her a candy cane.

"Tank oooh" Jasmine said as she immediately hopped off his lap and practically skipped over to where Nick and Jackie stood.

"Tucker" Jasmine said happily as she showed it to her parents.

She was going to put it in her mouth but Nick stopped her "Hold on kiddo, let me take the paper off of it first." He said as he took the candy cane from, took the paper off of it, and then gave it back to her.

She put it in her mouth and began to suck on it contently.

Nick smiled at her, "tell Santa bye" he told her.

"Bye bye" she said with a wave.

Santa waved back with a smile and Jasmine grinned.

Nick grabbed Jasmine's hand so she wouldn't get lost when they walked through the mall.

"Oh wait, don't forget your picture." The photographer said as Nick, Jackie and the kids started to leave the Santa site.

The photographer handed Jackie the picture. Jackie took one look at it and burst out laughing.

"Nicky take a look at this." She said.

He looked at it and he too began to laugh.

The picture showed Houston screaming and Jasmine covering her ears, she was also glaring at her baby brother.

"We have got to get that blown up and hang it in our living room." Jackie said.

"Yeah that's a classic. I think if looks could kill Houston would be in serious trouble." He said.

The couple chuckled.

They family happily left the mall after that. Houston had fallen asleep and Jasmine was still vigorously sucking on her prized candy cane. As Nick got into the drivers side of the mini van he smiled to himself, visiting Santa had been a success, well almost.


End file.
